Is This Love?
by BelleBee
Summary: Sam and Stacey have always had a thing for each other but how far can attraction go? A series of stand alone moments in their relationship. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Age Gap

Sam Thomas kicked at the ground with his cleats before removing his socks and shoes and walking closer to the fence line. He seen the back view of a very beautiful girl resting against the cold metal. She was wearing canary yellow shorts and had her long blonde hair resting on her shoulder, held together in a ponytail. He could very clearly make out the plum colour of her bra through the sheer fabric of her white tank top. He figured this must be a popular fashion trend in New York right now because he knew this girl very well.

"Hey Stace," he said as he joined her leaning on the fence.

"Hey," she replied brightly, flashing him a dazzling smile before moving her pair of large rectangular sunglasses to the top of her head and meeting his blue eyes with her own. "God Sam, you've grown again," she said as she studied him up and down.

"Yeah maybe," he shrugged, smiling despite himself. "What brings you down here anyway?" he asked. "I don't think it's your love of the game," he continued teasing her.

"Cameron Miller," she said simply. "He asked me if I wanted to come watch. I had nothing else to do," she shrugged, "so I figued why not?"

"What a guy huh?" Sam smirked. Clearly Cameron was thinking she would be impressed by his athletic prowess.

"Yeah," she agreed, "it is kinda dull."

Sam just laughed to himself, this was probably Cameron's idea of a date.

"So," he said changing topics, "you haven't gone out on a date with me for ages." He knew they were both kind of flighty, prefering to keep their dating options open but he did love it when they got together.

"You haven't asked," she said pointedly.

"Oh so I'm the one who always has to ask?" he replied, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Pretty much," she shrugged, but she mirrored his playful expression.

"You're only interested now because I told you Cameron asked me here," she continued after a pause.

"No way, I'm interested because you're a total fox," he half teased, half confessed. He'd thought so ever since the first time he'd seen her two years ago. She'd certainly changed a lot since then though he thought as he studied her beautiful form. Her legs were longer, her ass fuller, her waist more pinched and her tits...Sam snapped his head up again before she could catch him looking there.

She just rolled her eyes but she couldn't help smiling a little at the compliment.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked her.

"I haven't said yes Sam," she pointed out.

"You will though," he said, his eyes darkening slightly as he raised a hand to hold her waist before leaning forwards and kissing her.

He'd kissed her a few times over the years, less than he would have liked, but it had never gone any further. It was always her age that made him pull back. When they separated this time Sam was able to see Cameron over Stacey's shoulder, looking furious.

"Hey Cam!" he called out, waving like a madman whilst Stacey just giggled.

"You ass," she said, slapping him softly in the chest but allowing him to wrap his arms around her anyway.

"So you'll go out with me," he asked her, serious this time.

"Mhmm," she agreed, resting her head on his shoulder.

oxoxoxoxo

"You're breaking up with me?" Stacey sobbed, "but why?"

Sam looked down at his living room floor. She'd come over to his house today with such a big smile on her beautiful face. How could he do this to her? He felt like a bastard, he was a bastard. How could he make her understand?

They had been dating for eight months. A serious mile stone for both of them but now he had to break it off with her. He had to because he wanted to sleep with her. She was only 15 years old, she was only just 15 years old too having only had her birthday recently. She was barely older than his little sister. God he was such a bastard.

"You're too young Stace," he said in a hollow voice.

"Too young," she gasped, trying unsuccessfully to stop her tears. "Just when did I become too young for you Sam? You've never had a problem with my age before."

His heart beat painfully in his chest. Didn't she have any idea how much he wanted her? How much harder it was getting? He was seventeen and chock full of hormones that kept telling him to just take her. "Stacey.." he tried to say but she just stood up and ran away, slamming his front door behind her.

He let her go.


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Awkward Conversation

"Stacey!"

She looked behind her to see the remorseful face of her ex-boyfriend staring at her. She had been avoiding him, for weeks now. Whenever she'd see him she turned and walked the other way. She was mad at him, sad about him, completely heart broken. She never wanted to see him again and yet she hated that he was gone.

"Please Stace," he called out again, "I want to talk to you."

She was weak, she wanted to talk to him too. She missed him.

"What?" she replied, trying to sound stern but finding she only sounded sad.

"Get in the car," he said.

"I.." he trailed off as she opened the door and climbed in.

She locked her eyes with his. Could he miss her as much as she missed him?

He cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm so sorry."

"I heard you went on a date with Louise Taylor," she said shortly. _God don't let it be true,_ she thought to her self,_ please don't let it be true_.

"Yeah I did," he replied.

The words sliced through her already battered heart. "Oh," she replied sadly.

"Stacey," he almost whispered. God he was so close. After weeks of cursing him all she wanted him to do was hold her again like he used to.

"Sam?" she replied just as tentatively.

Then it happened, he leant forwards and captured her mouth with his own. The weight from her heart lifted as she kissed him back just as hard just as wanting.

"Sam," she moaned softly as his mouth left her own to move hungrily down her neck but this seemed to snap him out of it.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I shouldn't have done that."

And just like that the sorrow twisted her heart again, as hard and fast as a punch in the stomach. She felt the tears fill her eyes again and bit down on the inside of her cheek, refusing to let them spill.

"I gotta go," she said quickly, opening the car door.

"No Stacey, wait," he said grabbing her wrist.

"What!" she started sobbing, unable to hold her tears back any more. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "Just go."

oxoxoxoxoxo

He was here. Stacey looked at the figure standing in on her front porch.

"You can go now," Kristy said rolling her eyes at her elder brother who had driven her over to Stacey's. They had a maths test soon and Stacey had offered to help Kristy and Claudia study.

They both ignored her so Kristy just pushed her way past Stacey into the house. "I'm starting without you," Kristy informed her blonde friend before making her way upstairs, no doubt to Stacey's bedroom where Claudia already was.

"How have you been?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Stacey replied. They hadn't spoken since the car. She had began dating again, she thought that maybe she was getting over him.

"That's great," he said ruffling his curls listlessly. Stacey focused in on his mouth as he bit the bottom one nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you," he said when he seen where she was staring.

"Like you could," she huffed but there was still a gentleness in her voice.

His face broke into a wide smile. "Like I'd want to," he teased.

"You're so obvious Thomas," she said.

"Whatever McGill," he replied.

They smiled at each other. It was an old smile that they used to share before they had become so serious, when they had just been...friends.

"I better go," he said. "I'll come get Kristy later."

"I remember when it was Charlie driving her everywhere," Stacey said wistfully.

"Yeah, I'm Charlie 2.0," Sam agreed. "Much better looking though."

"Oh right," Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"See you later Stacey," he said, waving at her before turning around.

"Bye loser," she called out.

She sighed and walked back into her house. It hadn't been as painful as she thought it would be, talking to him again.


	3. Chapter 3: Save Me

**AN: Thank You Jenna for the review. I did notice a lack of Sam and Stacey, so that's why I'm writing one :)**

* * *

Sam walked into the Rosebud Cafe looking for a turkey sandwich when he seen her. She looked so beautiful, she looked so happy, she looked like she was on a date. He felt a tug at his heart and was about to walk back out the door when he seen that she was discreetly writing on a napkin whilst listening to whatever her date was saying.

She held the napkin to the side of her, her date still oblivious that anything was going on. He had to tilt his head and squint to see what she had written. _Save Me!_

He smiled and winked at her before nodding his head and walking over to her table. He had always loved pranks and he could tell that he could really have some fun.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically to her date. "Don't I know you?"

"Um, I don't think so?" the guy replied after he got over his surprise.

"Sure I do," Sam said, grabbing a chair from a table near by and sitting between the two. "Are you on the school newspaper?"

"No, I'm not," the guy said, not quite sure what was going on.

"Marching band?" Sam asked.

"No..." the guy started to say before Sam interrupted him, speaking at a rapid speed.

"Basketball team? Football team? Swim team? A-team? Drama Club? Glee Club? golf club? Debate? Drama? Girl Guides...oh I know," he ginned wickedly at Stacey. "You're in the Maths Club."

"What?" the disorientated boy said. "No I'm not."

"Oh I'm sorry," Sam said, "I've gotten it all confused. I don't know you," he said pointing to the boy who was now looking at Sam like he was insane, "I know you." He pointed at Stacey and smiled. "Hey Stace."

"Hi Sam," she replied, holding back a giggle.

"Who is this guy?" the boy asked Stacey.

"I'm her uncle," Sam replied for her.

"What?" the boy asked again.

"Geez Stace," Sam asked her, "where did you find this guy?"

"What do you mean?" the boy said narrowing his eyes. "Hey listen buddy do we need to take this outside?"

"Oh no," Sam said, "I definitely don't want to take you outside. I'll take her though," he said before picking Stacey up in a fireman's lift and walking out the door.

"Hey!" the boy cried out but Sam just kept on walking. He dropped Stacey at the passengers side of his car and hopped into the drivers seat before driving away.

"Sam," she giggled. "I should have known better than to ask for your help."

"What?" he said mock-defensively, "I helped."

"Why did you ask anyway?" he continued after a pause. "Had you guys even ordered yet?"

"Yes," Stacey smiled. "We'd already eaten, he was just the most boring guy on earth. He didn't say one thing that wasn't all about him."

"Yikes," Sam agreed.

"Did you ask him if he was in the golf club?" Stacey asked, giggling again.

"You caught that huh?" he replied, winking at her.

"You're so strange," she wiped at her eyes. She was crying from laughter.

"Bye, and thanks again," Stacey said as Sam drove up her driveway.

"Hey wait I gotta walk you to your door," Sam said. Parking his car and getting out so he could open her door for her.

"I hijacked your date," Sam said, "I'm also getting that guy's goodnight kiss."

"He wasn't going to get one," Stacey said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, well what about me?" Sam said reaching out to grab her hips. "Do I get one?"

He pursed his lips comically so that she couldn't help but laugh.

"You are such an idiot," she said.

"Shut up and kiss me," he said in a ridiculous sauve voice.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that?" he grinned.

"You're such a flirt Sam," she replied, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied before leaning forwards and kissing her lips.

"What was that?" she asked, slapping him away.

"What? I thought I'd give you a kiss too," he said before grinning at her and opening his car door.

He started his engine and reversed down her drive way not looking back at her.

Neither of them knew that they were both sharing the same sharp pain in their chest.


	4. Chapter 4: Miss You

Stacey stood with her head against her locker trying to fight back the tears. All day she had managed to keep it under control. It was only when Claudia had asked when she was next visiting her father in New York that she had finally cracked. She had made an excuse to double back to her locker and now she pressed her face against it willing herself not to cry.

"Stace?" came a concerned voice from behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice unnaturally high. "I'm fine."

_You are fine_, she said to herself, _get a grip Stace_. She sniffed as the tears began to fall.

"No you're not," Sam replied, his hand now resting firmly on her back. "Tell me," he demanded yet his tone remained gentle.

"My Dad, he-he's moving away," she sobbed. "He's leaving this week and he only just told us."

"Come here," he said softly before pulling her into a hug.

God how she'd missed this. She stood pressed against him with his arms wound tightly around her waist whilst he rested his head against hers.

"I know what it's like losing your Dad," he reminded her. "You'll be okay."

"How could he wait so long to tell me," Stacey sobbed. She felt a little guilty as her tears began to create a wet patch on his shirt but he didn't seem to mind.

As Stacey managed to calm down she remembered that Sam hadn't even heard from his own father in years.

"You must think I'm being stupid," she sniffed, still resting against him.

"Not at all," he replied. He dropped one of his hands from around her waist to reach up and wipe her remaining tears away with his thumb.

"What the hell is this!" yelled an enraged female voice.

Stacey's head snapped up to see Rachel Somerson glaring daggers at her.

"Nothing," Sam snapped back, not moving the arm that still held Stacey's waist.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing!" Rachel hissed.

"What? Stacey's my friend," Sam defended himself.

"She's your ex-girlfriend Sam," Rachel continued after lowering her volume a bit. "I'm not an idiot."

"Think whatever you want," Sam snapped back, clearly annoyed. "Come on Stace," he took her hand, "let's get out of here."

Stacey let him pull her down the hallway and out the doors to the steps in front of Stoneybrook High School. "She's gonna think we're together," Stacey said, pointing back at the school.

"Let her," Sam huffed. "God she and I are barely together. I only took her out a few times and she's already annoying me."

Stacey couldn't help but laugh. "You're so...you," she sighed.

He smiled at her. "I miss you Stacey," he said, moving his hands to hold her hips.

"Yeah well you dumped me," she reminded him, there was no malice in her voice, just sadness.

"I know," he said lowly before tilting his head and closing the distance between them so he could kiss her lips with his own.

He had started slowly, gently but as his kisses increased so did the force behind them. She responded in earnest. She felt his hand slide down her hip and over her ass, reaching under the skirt of her dress to separate her thighs before pushing his leg between them.

Stacey felt her face flush, there was a desperation in him that she had never felt before. She was feeling both nervous and excited when her head suddenly jerked sideways from the force of someone smacking Sam in the head.

"Jesus Claudia," Sam said, holding the side of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You dick," Claudia said loyally. "You broke her heart and now your messing with her feelings again?"

"No I'm not," he replied defensively, still wincing. Stacey supposed by the way that Claudia was clutching her sketch book that it had been her weapon of choice.

"I heard the whole thing!" she fumed. "Oh I miss you," she said so sarcastically that Stacey couldn't help but laugh, "God your such a jerk."

"I do miss her," Sam replied hotly.

"Yeah well pick up the phone then," Claudia snapped back. "Then maybe I might believe you."

"Whatever Claudia," Sam huffed before walking back into the school.

"You didn't need to do that," Stacey said as she looped her arm through her best friend's.

"Are you kidding me," Claudia broke into a wide smile, "he was all over you Stace."

"Yeah I guess," Stacey trailed off. She didn't know how to explain that...maybe she hadn't minded.

"What's up with you today?" Claudia suddenly stopped walking.

"What makes you think there is something wrong," Stacey mumbled.

"Well," Claudia cocked an eyebrow, "your doubling back to your locker under totally false pretences."

Stacey tried to interrupt but Claudia held up her hand and continued. "and you are kissing Sam Thomas who clearly took advantage because you've clearly been crying. What's up Stace?" her tone softened. "Do you feel okay? You're not sick or anything are you?"

From her tone Stacey guessed she was talking about her diabetes. She sighed. "It's nothing like that Claud, it's just my Dad. He's moving away."

* * *

**AN: A little bit of BFF from Claudia here. I had to include her, she's so awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Want

**AN: Thank you Jenna for your kind words and for reviewing again. I've only ever had one story that was consistantly reviewed whilst I was writing it so I've learned not to get my hopes up too much. To others who are reading this there is by no means any obligation to review but if you want to please feel free. Mostly though I hope you just enjoy the story. As for a more in depth story about S&amp;S, I don't have the time right now but I'm almost at the end of the semester. Maybe in a few weeks if I get a good enough concept I'll write one. Anyway, here is part five. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sam rolled his head back looking up at the roof as he swirled the dregs of his beer. He was at Kyle Dvorsky's _'my parents are out of town'_ party but he wasn't having a very good time.

He looked forwards at the people in front of him. There was a bunch of people here that he did know and many more that he didn't. They were all starting to blend together in a way that made Sam think that maybe he'd had too much to drink.

His eyes settled on a figure that was swaying back and forth in time with the music that he could vaguely register in the background. He was turned on just watching her. He felt a smile creep on to his face, then quickly darken to a frown when he realised he wasn't the only one looking at her. Before he even really realised what he was doing he'd already walked over to her.

"Hey Anastasia," he said cutting his way through the various girls that surrounded her. He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her mouth, looking back at the other boy who had dared to even lay his eyes on her. When the boy looked away the jealous beast in Sam's chest purred with satisfaction.

"Sam?" Stacey said, suddenly wrapping her arms around him. By the way she sounded and the way she clung he figured she must have been drinking too.

"Yeah baby?" he replied, not noticing he had let that old familiar name slip out.

"It's you," she said, before kissing him again.

"Mmm yeah it's me," he said sliding his hand down her waist so he could grab her ass. Fuck she felt good. "Come with me," he slurred in her ear.

"Okay," she agreed focusing those big blue eyes on his.

He got a hold of her hand and led her upstairs to a place where he couldn't hear the music anymore. It must have been someone's bedroom because there was a bed in there.

Sam locked the door behind him before kicking off his shoes and climbing on top of the mattress. He waited as Stacey did the same. Even in the darkness she still overwhelmed him with how much he wanted her.

She walked towards him and stood next to the bed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to him.

"I've missed you so much," he said releasing her wrist so he could cup her cheek with his hand. He leaned forward and met her mouth with his own again. "You're so amazing," he whispered. His hand left her cheek to tangle in her hair whilst his kiss grew deeper.

"Sam," she gasped pulling away from him, "what are you doing?"

"I love you Stacey," he groaned in return, capturing her mouth again. "I love you so much."

He pulled her head closer and wrapped his leg around hers before rolling her over to lay on top of him. His free hand grabbed at her ass again before reaching under her dress. As he hooked his thumb under her underwear she gave a small moan. He could hardly stand it. His mouth met hers once more and he did with his tongue what he was longing to do to her elsewhere.

He pulled her underwear down her thighs before lifting the skirt of her dress higher to pool around her waist. He broke their kiss to yank her zipper down so her dress fell down her shoulders revealing her bare breasts. He had seen her like this before but it sure had been a while.

"Sam?" she said uncertainly as he just stared at her.

He gave her a small smile and flipped her over so she was now laying flat against the mattress. He reached for the dress still around her waist and pulled it down, collecting her underwear as he moved it down her legs before throwing it all to the ground. He then reached for the front of his own shirt and pulled it over his head before throwing it to join her discarded clothes.

"I love you so much Stacey," he repeated before lowering his bare chest against her own. He kissed her just as hungrily as he had before, using his leg to open hers, pressing her as close to him as he could. She spread her legs to welcome him closer, wrapping them around him as he pressed himself harder against her.

"Shit Stacey," he groaned as he began unconsciously thrusting against her. If she was scared he didn't know it, all he could feel was his own want. "Stacey," he groaned again. "I want you so much," he slurred into her hair.

He fumbled with his button and fly. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her, he was being consumed with the feeling that what he had wanted for so long was finally about to happen. As he entered her he heard her gasp.

"You feel so amazing," he slurred before he attacked her mouth once more. "So amazing."

He pushed into her, harder and harder, faster and faster until in one glorious moment he came and he was filled with the most wonderful feeling. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, as he manoeuvred them both under the covers of the bed before falling asleep feeling completely happy.

oxoxoxoxo

When he awoke and seen her still wrapped in his arms he was overcome with a wave of guilt. _Fuck_, he thought to himself, _what have I fucking done?I have to get the hell out of here._

He got out of the bed and reached for his clothes, pulling them on in a hurry. He was almost out of the door when he looked back to see Stacey still sound asleep.

He sighed, he couldn't leave her here. He'd already done enough to her for one night.

"Stace," he said, shaking her shoulder gently. "Get dressed princess, I'm taking you home.


	6. Chapter 6: Tease

**AN: Thank you trixyflixy for your review, S&amp;S were always my favourite BSC pairing as well. Jenna I can't thank you enough for always giving such insightful reviews. In regards to the way the chapter was primarily from Sam's perspective, I have been alternating between the two every chapter so all the odd chapters are mostly Sam and the evens are Stacey. Since they are primarily dialogue I can see how that would be hard to pick up. As for the non-consensual thing I wrote it that way because of Sam's hang ups about her age. Remember, Sam was the one that didn't want to sleep with her, so when he does he's** disgusted by his own lack of control. He never even considered that she might have wanted him in the same way. ** I'm not going to give Stacey's perspective just now but trust that her feelings will become clearer in later chapters. I understand it's difficult to understand everything partway through, especially for a story just written in scenes. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on Stacey!"

She tried to walk away only to be pushed back against the brick wall.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"No," he roared, "we're talking about this now."

Stacey narrowed her eyes at the boy now pinning her shoulders against the brick wall. "You're not my boyfriend Brad," she said sternly, "we've only gone out a few times."

"Oh is that right," he sneered back. "Well how the hell do you define a boyfriend then Stacey because in my book, you go out with me then you're my girlfriend."

Stacey's heart beat painfully in her chest. She only really considered herself to having had three real boyfriends. Robert who she'd dated in the eighth grade and who had cheated on her. Ethan, with whom she had tried the long distance thing with and hadn't really worked out. Then of course Sam. With all three of them she had done a lot more than just go out on a few dates before she had considered them her boyfriend.

"You barely even know me," she replied trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"And who's fault it that?" he shot back.

He was pushing her shoulders so hard it was starting to hurt "Let go of me," she demanded again. "I don't feel well."

"Yeah right," Brad snorted, "you fucking liar. All you have to do is kiss me Stacey, I don't see why that is so god-damn difficult."

"Because I don't want to you fucking creep, now let go of me before I hurl."

He glared at her before leaning forward and crashing his mouth against hers. He was pushing himself hard against her when she kicked out her foot and managed to connect with his shin.

"Fuck," he spat, "you stupid bitch."

He raised his hand and Stacey flinched. Expecting the slap that never came. When she opened her eyes she seen Brad being dragged backwards by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey asshole," Sam snapped, yanking his collar roughly, "don't even fucking try it."

"Keep out of this Thomas," the other boy warned, managing to break out of the grip Sam had on him. "This is none of your fucking business."

"Stacey come here," Sam said opening his arms, completely ignoring what Brad had said.

"Yeah that's right, go to him you fucking tease," Brad spat on the ground as Stacey immediately moved his way. She halted though when Sam swung his fist, knocking Brad square on the nose, his head snapping back grotesquely.

"Fuck!" Brad cursed as he stumbled backwards.

Sam ignored him as he grabbed Stacey by the hand and pulled her along after him.

"Sam I don't feel well," Stacey said groggily as she was pulled away at speed. Sam stopped immediately and looked back at her face. Stacey could see by the look of concern on his face that she must have been a little green.

"Are you going to vomit?" he asked her directly.

She shook her head no. "I don't think so," she said. "My stomach just feels all churney."

He nodded and dropped down to sit on the grass, pulling her to sit between his legs. They were right at the back of the high school grounds, a place that was technically out of bounds for students during lunch time.

"How did you find me?" she asked, resting her head back against his chest to hear the comforting sound of his heart beat.

"I was late coming out of chemistry," he answered, gesturing to the classrooms that were not far away, "and I heard you," he finished. "What the hell were you doing with Brad Walcott anyway?" he asked her, "the guy is a cretin."

"I don't know," she said.

"I thought he was cute," she admitted after a pause, "plus he's tall."

"Well he's a grade A psycho," Sam warned her. "You keep away from him."

"I know," Stacey mumbled, "I will."

He sighed and Stacey looked up to see his expression still livid. His eyes softened though when she gave him a small smile.

"I thought you thought I was the cutest senior," he said, his blue eyes sparkling playfully. "And you thought I was really tall."

Stacey broke into a wider smile and pushed him playfully. "Stop fishing for compliments," she said.

"I think you're the cutest sophomore," he said lowly, lifting his hand off the grass to cup her cheek. "How's your stomach?" he asked her.

Stacey looked at him with her eyes wide. Truthfully the nausea in her stomach had been replaced with a familiar flutter that she got when he was especially sweet to her.

"Fine," she sighed, leaving her bottom lip open as the word left her lips.

"Good," he replied before leaning forward and replacing Brad's abrasive kiss with his own.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Away to College

Sam held his old jeans in front of him. He hadn't expected this to be so hard. At his feet were the rest of the clothes he was donating to Goodwill after his mother had been pestering him for weeks to clean out his closet before he went away to college.

"Goodbye old friend," Sam said, smiling at the pants, "we had some good times."

"Sam are you talking to your jeans?"

He didn't need to look away to see who was talking to him but he did anyway so he could see her face. "These were my absolute favourite pants when I was fourteen," he told her. "I've never been able to throw them away."

"Surely they don't fit you anymore," Stacey giggled looking at the ratty old jeans then she continued in a way that suggested she had just comprehended something. "Sam, weren't you wearing these when we met?"

He shrugged, "probably, I practically lived in these things back then."

He turned away from his jeans again and gave her a small smile. "Now your giving me an extra reason not to throw these away."

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Sam you were horrible when I was twelve. Do you have any idea how heartbroken I was when Kristy told me you'd taken some Tamara girl to the movies."

He laughed. "Oh my god I remember that, but Stacey do you have any idea how weird it would have been for me to be dating a twelve year old when I was fourteen. No matter how cute she was."

Stacey shrugged. "Yeah I guess," she agreed, "but I liked you so much, it was unbearable."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, "Stacey I am well aware of what you were like at that age," he reminded her. "You've told me before you had a thing for your teacher and some creepy ass lifeguard. I'm surprised you liked me at all actually, wasn't I a little young for you?"

Stacey laughed again and he winked at her.

"When are you leaving?" Stacey asked, suddenly looking down at her shoes. "Kristy said it was this week."

"Tomorrow," he answered her, dropping the jeans back in the bag so he could reach out and give her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Stace."

"I'll miss you too," she replied, "and your going to New York."

"Mhmm," he replied, "your old neighbourhood. You'll have to come visit me sometime."

"I will," she agreed sadly.

Sam pulled away from her to see her looking at him with those amazing eyes of hers. God she was killing him. With a final sigh he stuffed the jeans into his bag and slipped it all into the donation box before slipping his arm around Stacey's shoulders.

"I'll buy you lunch," he offered. "Where do you want to go?"

"No that's okay," she said wriggling out of his grip, "I better get going."

She turned around quickly and started walking back down the road. He let her go for a while before he narrowed his eyes and chased after her. Something was wrong.

Sure enough when he caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around he seen she was in tears.

"Oh Stacey, come here," he said pulling her into his arms. "Don't cry baby."

This time though he realised what he had said. "I'm sorry," he said dropping his arms. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Sam," Stacey sniffed, "do you still love me?"

She was trying so hard to look nonchalant but her eyes betrayed her hurt.

"I...I mean," he didn't know what to say. He'd tried so hard not to that he thought he'd managed to convince himself that maybe he didn't love her anymore but the way she had asked him so directly left no doubt in his mind that he did. "I do love you," he said, his voice turning hoarse. He instantly regretted it. It didn't matter how they felt. It was too late for all this.

"Why did you dump me," she asked, tears still gleaming in her eyes.

Oh god how could he tell her this without seeming like the worlds biggest ass. The fact he was leaving tomorrow was the only way he managed to gather the courage to say it.

"I wanted to have sex," he told her blatantly, "and I was afraid if we stayed together that I would force you into it and you'd hate me."

"Oh," Stacey said taken aback, this was clearly not what she had expected to hear. "That's what you meant when you said I was too young."

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably. He had never wanted her to know any of this.

"But we had..."

"I know," he cut her off. "I'm so sorry Stacey. I never meant for that to happen. Especially not like that."

She just nodded.

"Do you hate me now?" he asked.

"I think you were very selfish," she said slowly, tear tracks still streaking her face.

"I know I was," he said pulling her into his arms again. "God, if I could take it all back I would."

"I don't hate you Sam, I love you," she sobbed suddenly, "but it doesn't matter because we'd only have to break up now anyway."

"Baby please don't cry," he felt a pain in his chest. He hated that he had made her so sad. "We could get back together?" he suggested, just wanting her to smile again.

She stepped away from him and wiped her eyes. "No we shouldn't," she said firmly. "You're leaving. It'd be too hard."

"New York isn't far away," he said.

"It's far enough," she replied. She wiped her eyes again and smiled, "and besides you're going to want to get with all those college girls."

"Yeah and you're going to want to get with some 30 year old banker," he teased her making her laugh.

"Don't be gross," she sniffed before punching him in the arm.

"Have lunch with me?" he asked her again.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

**AN: Thank you Jenna for reviewing, I'm really glad you like it. The next two chapters will be posted together as they are part of the same scene, I hope you all enjoy them.**


	8. Chapter 8: Weekend I - The Plan

**AN: Thank you ImagineThat21 for favouriting the story and Jenna for your review. If anybody sees any errors at all, please feel free to tell me what they are and I'll go fix it up. So anyway my double chapter kind of turned into a triple chapter...=]. I hope you like them.**

* * *

Stacey bounced on the balls of her feet happily.

"What's up with you," Claudia managed to ask through a mouth full of twizzlers.

"Sam called me last night," she said smiling widely, "he's coming home for the weekend."

"What? Sam?" Claudia cried out after swallowing the last of her candy. "Stacey, I thought you were over him now."

Stacey looked away to avoid answering, when she seen Kristy walking towards her her expression brightened again.

"Hey Kristy!" she called out, waving the brown haired girl over.

"What's up?" Kristy asked. Stacey could tell that she was surprised Stacey was talking to her. All the girls from the BSC were still friendly with one another but as they grew older they had kind of splintered apart.

"Claudia and I were just talking about how much we miss our old sleepovers," Stacey smiled.

"We were?" Claudia said, completely clueless. "I mean we were," she repeated when Stacey kicked softly at her ankle.

"Yeah, they sure were some fun times," Kristy agreed. "Sometimes I miss middle school."

"Me too," Stacey agreed quickly. "Don't you think it would be really fun to have one last sleepover? We can invite everyone over just like we used to."

"Yeah that'd be cool," Kristy agreed whilst Claudia narrowed her eyes. "We could have it at my house."

Stacey grinned even wider, she had been hoping she would say that. "How about this weekend?" she tried hopefully. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes_.

"Yeah alright," Kristy agreed instantly. "My brothers are coming home from college this weekend but Watson and my mom should be cool."

"Great," Stacey said, her mouth starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Don't worry about Sam being around," Kristy said sympathetically. "He'll keep out of our way."

"Oh yeah," Stacey said, trying to tone down her excitement. As far as Kristy knew Stacey was still mad at her brother for dumping her.

"I'll talk to Mary Anne," Kristy offered, "and Dawn. Should we ask Shannon? I mean she lives close by."

"Sure thing," Stacey agreed. "I'll catch up with you at lunch," she said as Kristy started to walk away.

"Anastasia Elizabeth," Claudia said in a shocked voice when Kristy was out of ear shot. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Stacey said innocently.

"Oh please," Claudia rolled her eyes unable to keep herself from smiling, "you're just trying to see Sam."

"Maybe," Stacey grinned back.

oxoxoxoxo

Saturday came and Stacey stood in front of her overnight bag wondering what to pack. She wanted to look pretty and maybe a little bit sexy but at the same time she did not want to give the game away.

"Stacey!" came a call from downstairs, "Claudia's here!"

"Oh great," Stacey said. She made a quick decision and grabbed her cutest nightgown, shoving it in her bag along with one of her more shorter dresses. Claudia was driving Stacey over to Kristy's house. Mary Anne and Dawn were meeting them there. They had invited Mallory and Jessi to come but neither of them had seemed particularly interested.

"So?" Stacey asked, turning around for Claudia as they walked down Stacey's driveway. "How do I look?"

She was wearing a lacy, white crop top over her white bra and a high waisted, mint green skirt which ended part way down her thighs. On her feet she wore dark grey socks with black polka dots and silver mary janes.

"You look beautiful Stace," Claudia sighed. "Although I have no idea why you are even bothering to give Sam Thomas the time of day."

Stacey smiled, Claudia's attitude towards Sam had become even worse once Stacey had informed her of the real reason he had broken up with her. She had already threatened him with further violence at school last year when she had found out he had 'seduced' Stacey.

"He uses you, all the time. You just let him do it," she finished.

"I love him," Stacey mumbled.

"That's not really a good reason Stace," Claudia replied sadly.

"I like your clothes," Stacey said trying to change the subject.

Claudia was wearing a short, grey dress with a large shirt over the top. It had a picture of a zebra on it and she had cut the sleeves off so thread frayed over her shoulders. She was also wearing zebra striped tights and her purple doc martens which were tied up with red laces. She had arranged her hair in a side ponytail whilst Stacey had just let hers fall naturally.

"Come on," Claudia said, "we'd better go."

oxoxoxoxo

Claudia parked her car a bit further down the street from Watson's house as his driveway was already filled with what Stacey recognised as Sam and Charlie's cars as well as Dawn's kombi van. Claudia and Stacey grabbed their bags and headed to the front door.

* * *

**AN: I reread some old BSC books to get a better feel for the characters and I remembered how everybody always went on about the clothes Claudia and Stacey wore so I thought I'd include a little of that in my story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Weekend II - Using You

Sam was drinking milk out of the carton when he seen her again.

"Hey there beautiful," he said, smiling widely as he opened his arms to embrace the girl who had quickly rushed towards him.

"Oh hey Claudia," he said when he looked over Stacey's shoulder to see her best friend watching them.

"Hi Sam," she replied in monotone.

"You're still mad at me huh?" he asked her, still holding Stacey who was clutching him tightly.

Claudia just ignored him and went upstairs to find the other girls.

"I'd better go," Stacey whispered before standing on her toes to give him a brief kiss. She turned to leave but Sam caught her wrist and turned her around again before tilting her head up slightly and kissing her deeply.

"You should stay," he said before moving to kiss her neck instead.

"Sam," she giggled before playfully slapping him away, "let me go."

"Hey what gives Stacey? Don't you miss me? When Kristy told me you were coming over tonight, she also to keep the hell away from you?"

He was only teasing her and he could tell that she knew that.

She bit her bottom lip as she smiled before replying, "I guess you better do what she says."

"What if I don't?" Sam replied.

"Seriously Stace, what are you playing at here?" he asked a few moments later. He was curious as to what she was up to.

"Nothing," she said innocently, she supported herself on her tiptoes by leaning into him before whispering into his ear. "Just don't go to sleep early tonight."

oxoxoxoxo

Since there were so many at the Thomas-Brewer residence that night Watson offered to order pizza. Stacey and Dawn were not the only ones to object to this however. Shannon didn't want to risk getting pimples and Mary Anne was watching her weight. This only left Claudia and Kristy who decided to split a pizza whilst the other four girls sorted out their own meal.

Dawn had bought over some tofu patties and Shannon had volunteered to head to the bakery to buy some buns, Mary Anne had gone with her. Kristy had plated up her half of the pizza before volunteering to barbecue the patties. Dawn had gone outside to watch the progress and keep Kristy company with Dawn every now and then dropping hints about how unhealthy Kristy's pizza was. Claudia sat inside with her half of the pizza whilst Stacey kept her company.

Figuring that since Claudia was already aware of their feelings for one another, Sam went to join the girls inside. He decided to make a peace offering to Claudia hoping to ease her frostiness towards him.

"Claudia," he said said drawing out the syllables of her name as he sat next to Stacey. "Don't be mad at me. I've known you your whole life."

"So," Claudia replied moodily.

"Here, have the rest of my pizza," he said. "I know Kristy made you get Pepperoni but you like Hawaiian."

"Maybe," Claudia sniffed looking over at the slices. She accepted the box but still arched her eyebrow when Sam fitted his arm around Stacey's shoulder.

"Why do you lead her on," Claudia asked suddenly when Stacey looked up at him, her doe eyes shining through those long lashes.

Sam was taken aback. "I do not lead her on," he retorted.

"You're right Sam," Claudia started, "we have known each other a long time and I know you like girls. Lots of girls, so why do you insist on stringing along my best friend. Like...like some sort of plan B."

"I have never done that," Sam snapped back, genuinely insulted.

"Really," Claudia said, "because you act like you're her boyfriend even though you broke up with her over a year ago."

"It's not as simple as that," Sam said. He looked at Stacey, she was looking downcast again. "Besides I was the one who wanted to get back together. Stacey was the one that said no."

"I know all about that Sam," Claudia snorted in disgust. "You only offered the day before you left. How was that going to be any different from what you had been doing to her for the previous couple of months. You give her affection when it suits you and then just leave again."

"Claudia," Stacey said, she sounded like she wanted her to stop but Claudia ignored her.

"You're too old for her," Claudia snapped. "I've always thought so." She looked like somebody who had just had a tremendous weight lifted from her.

"No I'm not," he snapped back.

"Oh really, why did you tell her she was to young for you then."

Sam cleared his throat. "Stacey knows why, and if she hasn't told you then that's her business but frankly I'm glad she didn't because it's private. Know this though, I do not use Stacey. It's just complicated right now."

"Whatever," Claudia sniffed.


	10. Chapter 10: Weekend III - Together Again

It was after 2:00am when Stacey finally felt safe getting out of her sleeping bag. She hadn't heard anybody talking for a little while now and hoped that meant everybody was now asleep. As she crept out of the bedroom she seen Claudia watching her.

"You're going to him aren't you," she whispered.

"Yes," Stacey whispered back.

She watched her friend appear to struggle with saying something before she just sighed. "Goodnight Stacey," she said before rolling back over in her bag.

"Goodnight Claud," Stacey replied so softly that Claudia may not have even heard.

Trying not to let Claudia's opinion about Sam bother her she made her way down the hallway until she found Sam's bedroom. She knocked quietly before opening the door. She found him on the other side dressed only in his underwear. As soon as he seen her he grabbed her and pushed her up against his bedroom wall.

"What took you so long," he moaned into her ear as he started running both his hands up her legs.

"Sam," she giggled as he nibbled at her neck, "let me go."

"No way," he said, moving his hands higher up her back, lifting her nightdress as he did.

"Stacey," he groaned as he reached her shoulder blades and moved his hands around to her front so he could run the backs of his hands over her breasts. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Stacey could feel her stomach starting to twist with pleasure as he started to run his fingers further down her body.

She had closed her eyes and bit her lip as his hand moved to her underwear when the door suddenly opened.

"Jesus Christ Charlie," Sam said, hastily moving his hands away, "haven't you heard of knocking."

"Oh uh sorry," The elder Thomas said, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I heard a noise."

Sam couldn't help grinning at his brother. Stacey on the other hand was mortified, she was doing her best to hide herself behind Sam.

"Well goodnight," Charlie said before quickly heading back out again.

"Bye Charles," Sam called out quite cheerfully.

Stacey had taken the opportunity to go to Sam's bed and bury her face under his pillow. She heard Sam walking towards her and felt his weight next to her as he sat down on his bed.

"Stacey," he said rubbing her back, "don't be embarrassed honey."

She lifted the pillow off her head to see he was still smiling.

She smiled despite herself. "He won't tell anyone will he?" she asked nervously.

"Not a soul," Sam promised as he straddled her legs and lowered himself down to meet her lips with his own.

As his hands moved under her dress again she raised her arms above her head so he could pull it off.

Stacey lay flat as she let him touch her. She didn't really know what to do so she let him take control, allowing him to place her hands on him to feel the hard muscle beneath her fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, stroking her hair gently.

"Yes," she whispered back, hoping she didn't sound terrified.

He moved away from her briefly and Stacey could hear the sound of plastic being torn so she assumed he was putting on a condom. She was a bit relieved by this as the previous time they had slept together he hadn't worn one and so she had spent the following weeks terrified that she was pregnant.

Sure enough a few moments later he pushed into her. A gasp caught in her throat. She had been too drunk to feel pain her first time but she had felt it the next day. She had always heard it was usual for the first time but she had never heard any warning about the second.

"Sam," she groaned in pain as he continued thrusting into her but this only seemed to encourage him as he pushed in harder than before.

"Stacey," he moaned in return, nibbling at her neck.

When he was done he rolled off of her and after throwing his used condom in the bin he scooped her into his arms, nuzzling at her neck.

He soon fell asleep but Stacey felt too sore to join him. She instead settled for redressing before settling Sam's head in her lap and alternating between rubbing his chest in soothing circles and running her fingers through his curls.

As she watched him sleep she smiled. It felt good to have him back again.

* * *

**AN: So this concludes the three chapter scene. I hope you guys liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Telephone Call

**AN: Jenna thanks for reviewing again, if I write a longer story (which I do hope to do) I promise to include a sleep over scene with the BSC (although maybe not Jessi and Mallory. I just never warmed up to those two.) I did go back over my last three chapters and I couldn't find anything wrong (though I suppose this is to be expected as it is my bad grammar to begin with :P). When I finish the story I'll probably go over it and try to clean it up a little more. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Did you date...her?"

Sam cocked his head to see the photograph. He was hanging over the side of his bed, his head touching the floor whilst he half heartedly read through his textbook. His room mate Nick was flipping through his old high school yearbook. He had asked to see Sam's old girlfriend and Sam had made him try and guess which one she was.

"I think I took her out like once or something," Sam replied, recognising the girl as Emily Gates.

"How about her?" Nick snorted, pointing at a girl Sam didn't recognise, but evidently one whom genetics had not been kind to.

"Keep looking," Sam replied lazily after rolling his eyes.

"Oh man look at this girl," Nick said, turning the book over to show Sam Stacey's picture.

"There's my girl," Sam smiled.

"Wait this is your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yup," Sam replied.

"Holy shit," Nick said, evidently he was impressed.

Sam just smiled and rolled back around so he was sitting upright again.

"Wait, that's nothing," he said. Briefly wondering where the hell he had put it, he searched through his drawers until he found what he was looking for. It was the most recent letter Stacey had sent him. She had gone on a holiday with her father to Berlin and with the letter she had sent him a photograph of her standing in front of some remnants of the Berlin Wall.

Sam looked at the photograph a moment before handing it to his room mate. She had sent him the letter weeks ago and he had meant to reply but he just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"Oh whoa," Nick said snatching the photograph. "You dumped this girl?"

"Yeah...It's complicated," Sam sniffed. "She's really beautiful though huh?" Sam said fondly. "You should see her in the flesh. She'd knock you out."

"Alright," Nick said.

"What?" Sam was confused.

"I want to see her," Nick clarified.

"No way," Sam smiled, "I'm not subjecting her to the likes of you."

"Why not?" Nick said still staring at the photograph. He looked up. "Invite her to Scott's Christmas party."

Sam thought about it. He hadn't seen her for ages. "If I invite her you absolutely cannot hit on her," Sam warned.

"Why not?" Nick asked grinning.

"Because she's still mine," he grinned back.

"Call her now," Nick said handing Sam the phone.

"I can't," he replied, placing the receiver back in the cradle. "She's still at school."

"Oh yeah, she's younger huh?" Nick remembered.

"She sure is," Sam replied, resting back on his bed.

oxoxoxoxo

It wasn't until later that afternoon that Nick reminded Sam that he had said he would call Stacey. They set aside their work and Sam fished around for his address book before turning the pages until he found M. He grabbed the phone and punched in her number. Then he sat back and waited.

He listened to the phone ring once, twice, three times. He tapped his fingers on his desk waiting for her to answer.

"Hello," puffed a female voice on the other end.

"Hey Stace," Sam couldn't help grinning. "Did you just get in? You're out of breath."

"Yeah," she said, finally catching her breath. "I thought the phone was going to ring out."

"You're so cute," he smiled even wider. "Listen, my room mate Nick really wants you to come to our friend Scott's Christmas party. I told him that I'd ask you if he promised not to hit on you."

Stacey giggled before going quiet, Sam figured she was thinking about the offer. "Do you want me to come?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he replied. "I haven't seen you for ages."

"Okay," she agreed happily, "when is it?"

He gave her all the relevant information before deciding he would just drive into Stoneybrook and pick her up.

"It's so far though, are you sure you don't mind," she asked.

"Course not," he said waving his hand although she had no way to see him. "It'll give me a chance to see my family."

"Okay, if you don't mind," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he said, "goodbye princess."

"Bye Sam," he heard before he lowered his receiver.

"She's coming," he said simply to Nick who had been listening in to the conversation.

"It's really weird," Nick said looking at Sam suspiciously. "How do you have such a good relationship with your ex? I think mine all want to kill me."

"Yeah well I'm not an asshole," Sam retorted, rolling to the side to avoid the pillow that was launched at his head. "Besides, I don't really have girlfriends. I just kinda date girls. She was my only actual, legitimate girlfriend, and we've always been friendly. I've known her for," he added it in his head, "four years? Or maybe a bit longer."

"Jesus," Nick said wide eyed.

Sam just shrugged, "she's fun...and pretty...and a doll."

"So why'd you dump her," Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what," Sam sighed. "I have no idea."

* * *

**AN: I had a bit of a childhood flashback with the snail mail and address book. I used to send photographs in the mail too.**


	12. Chapter 12: Stranded

**AN: Sorry for not publishing yesterday, and that this chapter was a little short. I had a little trouble getting the words out. Thank you again to Jenna for reviewing :)**

* * *

When she heard the first knock Stacey raced to the door. She opened it to find Sam and some boy she didn't know standing on her doorstep.

"You're here," she said happily, allowing Sam to scoop her up and spin her around.

"Yes I am," he said before kissing her softly. He put her back down and introduced her to his room mate.

"Hi I'm Stacey," she held out her hand for him to shake. He was cute she supposed, but not as gorgeous as Sam. As soon as Nick finished shaking her hand she turned back towards Sam to find him still staring at her.

"So," she said slowly, "have you missed me?"

"Always," he moaned into her mouth as she kissed him again.

Stacey pulled away when she seen Sam's friend was staring at them.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Hey," Sam interrupted, "don't apologise. I definitely didn't ask him to come along," he finished pointedly.

Nick just smirked and headed back out to the car whilst Sam picked up Stacey's bag.

"What did you tell your mother?" he asked.

"I said I was staying with Laine," she replied.

"Sneaky." He smiled approvingly.

oxoxoxoxo

They were driving along a rather deserted road when the car started to slow down.

"What's going on?" Stacey asked in a panic.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "The car was fine on the way here."

The car made a few more spluttering noises before coming to a complete stop.

"Fuck," Sam said, turning off the ignition. He got out to see the front of his car smoking slightly.

"Shit," he swore again.

"What's wrong with it?" Stacey asked.

"I have no idea," Sam replied. "I don't really drive it around the city."

"Oh," Stacey replied. She didn't really know what to say.

"Where are we?" Nick asked climbing out of the back.

"Uh, maybe 12 miles out of town?" Sam guessed. "I'll have to walk back."

"Why you?" Stacey asked.

"Well he," he said pointing to Nick. "Doesn't live here and you," he smiled, not really wanting to finish.

"I'm a girl," she finished for him.

"Well yeah," he said, sliding his hands over her hips to pull her into a hug, "and my mother raised me to believe the girls have the babies and the men get the tow truck."

Stacey stuck her tongue out at him which quickly turned into another kiss. "Alright," she agreed. She looked at Sam, he was in pretty good shape. He shouldn't be too long.

oxoxoxoxo

Stacey looked at her watch. Sam had already been three hours. She hoped he was okay, it was getting cold outside. Nick however was turning out to be surprisingly good company.

"..and so that's how I passed Spanish," he shrugged.

Stacey giggled. "Wow, I'm glad I never had a teacher like that."

"Trust me," Nick replied, "my home town is full of them. Anyway," he started, "I'm more interested in you and Sam. What the hell is going on there?"

"Um," Stacey started before breathing out heavily. "I don't really know," she confessed.

"Don't get me wrong," Nick said holding up his hands, "Sam's my friend, but it seems to me like he's kinds...I don't know, stringing you along?"

Stacey smiled sadly, "that's what my friend Claudia thinks."

"Yeah well, like I don't really know the situation or anything," Nick sounded flustered.

"Does he date much?" Stacey asked innocently.

"Hey now," Nick said, "I'm not looking to put myself in the middle of this."

"He does doesn't he," Stacey sighed. "Don't worry, I know him. He loves girls."

"Yeah well," Nick said awkwardly wishing he'd never bought the whole thing up. "Do you date other guys?"

"Yes," Stacey said simply, "but I love Sam."

Nick shrugged, "like I said I don't get you two."

"Yeah I don't really either," Stacey sniffed.

oxoxoxoxo

Sam returned soon afterward with a tow truck and his step father's car.

"Hey you wanna just stay here tonight?" he asked Nick. "It's getting kinda late."

"Yeah sure," Nick agreed, just happy to be getting out of a freezing car.

"How about you?" he asked Stacey, dazzling her with those blue eyes of his. "You wanna sleep over?"

"Can you just take me home?" Stacey asked sadly.

"Yeah of course," Sam agreed immediately. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said a little too quickly.

"Okay," he said but she could tell he didn't believe her.


	13. Chapter 13: Clean Break

**AN: I know I usually alternate perspective but this is another Stacey based chapter.**

* * *

"Oh my god Stacey what is wrong?"

Claudia had opened the door to see her best friend standing on her doorstep in tears. It was nearly midnight when Stacey had called her asking if she could come over.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" she sobbed. Her eyes were red and her cheeks blotched, she looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Is this about Sam?" Claudia asked, immediately regretting her harsh tone.

Stacey just nodded before collapsing into her best friend's arms.

"Jesus Stace," Claudia said, not really prepared to carry her full weight. "Why don't you come upstairs."

Stacey nodded and followed Claudia to her room. Her sister Janine had long since left for college so Claudia had transformed her sisters room into her art studio and her bedroom had become a lot tidier as a result.

"I'm so miserable," Stacey moaned, clutching one of Claudia's pillows to her chest as she climbed on to the bed.

"What did he do," Claudia demanded.

"Nothing," Stacey sniffed. "No really," she continued. From the way Claudia had cocked her eyebrow she could tell she didn't believe her. "It's just I must look so ridiculous."

She wailed again and hugged Claudia's pillow tighter.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," Claudia pointed out. She was a little bit uncomfortable with how upset Stacey was.

"You were right. He uses me," Stacey sniffed. "The car broke down on the way to New York so we couldn't go to the party and Sam asked me to stay at his house. If I did he would just have slept with me again and left again."

Stacey broke into fresh sobs. Claudia had never seen her so emotional.

"He shouldn't have slept with you the first time," Claudia said angrily.

"Maybe not," Stacey sniffed. "I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I think he loves me."

Claudia sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back, she was starting to get hysterical.

"Don't let him sleep with you any more," Claudia advised, "don't let him kiss you, don't let him hug you. In fact just try to avoid him altogether. It's the only way your ever going to get over him. Here." She handed Stacey a box of tissues.

"Thank you," Stacey replied automatically but her expression still looked haunted.

"Why now though," Claudia demanded. She was curious to now what had bought on this epiphany when she herself had been telling her these things for over a year now.

"His room mate came on the trip with him," Stacey sniffed. "He told me that he thought Sam was stringing me along. What the hell does it say when his own friends think that he is using me."

"Oh Stacey," Claudia said sympathetically before wrapping her arms around her best friend. "That must have been so embarrassing."

Stacey just nodded her head.

She blew her nose before saying. "He's a total stranger to me and yet he knows more about what's going on with Sam than I do."

"You should make a clean break," Claudia advised. "Just don't talk to him any more. If he does call you, get your mother to tell him your out."

Stacey nodded her head. "Yeah your right. This has gone on long enough. I must look like such a joke."

"No you don't," Claudia replied fiercely. "Don't do this to yourself. He fucked around with your emotions."

"But I let him," Stacey replied, still automatically defending him, "I never once told him to stop."

"Yeah well, it's all over now anyway," Claudia finished.

Both girls sat with their backs against Claudia's bedroom wall in silence. Stacey broke the silence by asking if she could spend the weekend.

"I told my mother I was staying with Laine. She thinks I'm in New York. If I go home she'll think Laine and I had a big fight again and she'll probably call her mother to find out what happened."

"Yeah, you can stay," Claudia replied immediately. "We'll just tell my parents that your helping me with my maths. They love that you help me with that. They think you're a good influence."

Stacey and Claudia smiled at each other. Claudia's parents were a lot better about her school work then they used to be but she knew they still longed for her to be more of a scholar.

"Where were you before?" Claudia asked, "If you didn't call me from your house."

"I used the phone at Watson's house," Stacey explained. "Then I asked Sam to drive me here."

"I wish I had known that," Claudia huffed, "I would have given him another taste of the back of my sketch book." She was pleased when Stacey started giggling and soon they were both laughing.

"Claud," Stacey said after another pause, "you're the best, best friend in the world."


	14. Chapter 14: Mother Load

"Stacey! Hey Stace!"

Sam broke into a sprint as he called out to the blonde girl who was speedily walking away. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey," he said, "didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Oh I guess not," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"What's going on," he smiled. "I haven't seen you for months."

"Nothing much," she shrugged. "Listen Sam I gotta go I'm really busy."

"Wait a minute," he said grabbing her hand. "I haven't seen you in months," he repeated.

He went to pull her into a hug but was stopped by a hand dropping on to his shoulder. Sam hadn't noticed the guy standing next to her.

"Can I help you?" the stranger asked.

"I dunno can you?" Sam replied cheekily.

"Sam this is my boyfriend," Stacey said, finally managing to pull her hand away from him.

"Oh," Sam said. He was at a loss to say anything else. Boyfriend? What did she mean? Stacey dated boys, as in plural. She didn't have a boyfriend. He was her...

"Boyfriend?" Sam repeated.

Stacey nodded her head before collecting the strangers hand with her own. He was older than her, Sam could tell. He might have been older than Sam but he had no way of knowing for sure.

"Listen Sam I really gotta go," Stacey said. "I'll see you around."

She walked on.

oxoxoxoxo

Sam paced around his bedroom at Watson's house. He had come home for a fortnight of his summer holiday. He was really hoping he could catch up with Stacey. He had missed her like crazy. Whenever he called lately she always seemed to be out, and she never returned any of the messages he left with her mother. She used to call him all the time, she used to write him letters, she used to be happy when she seen him.

So what the hell had changed?

"Kristy!" Sam bellowed into the hallway.

"What!" his little sister screamed back.

He didn't reply, knowing if he didn't say anything she would come to his room. Sure enough a minute later she was standing in his doorway looking particularly annoyed.

"What's up with Stacey?" he asked, deciding to be straight forward.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked looking stunned. "I mean why do you care? You dumped her years ago."

"Who's that guy she's with?" Sam demanded, ignoring his sister's questions.

Kristy shrugged. "I don't really hang with Stacey too much any more. I just know the guy she's dating is called Troy."

"How long has she been seeing him? Is it serious?" he asked her, tapping his fingers with agitation.

Kristy rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she scoffed. "Ask Stacey if you're so interested."

Sam just growled with annoyance and sank back on to his mattress and Kristy left him to himself.

Clearly Kristy was a useless source of information. He needed to talk to somebody who knew. Somebody who knew Stacey very well.

oxoxoxoxo

"Hey Mrs McGill," Sam smiled brightly as Stacey's mother opened her front door.

"Hello Sam," Maureen smiled back just as enthusiastically. She had always liked him. "Are you looking for Stacey," she asked after inviting him into the house.

He shook his head no. "I'm just here to say hello."

"Oh well aren't you sweet," she said.

"I hope she's doing okay," Sam said after taking the seat that was offered to him.

"Who Stacey? Oh yes she's doing fine. Can you believe she's going to college next year. Oh but look who I'm talking too. It seems like just yesterday you were leaving for college yourself."

He smiled again before replying, "I haven't really talked to her for a while. She must be busy."

"Yes I suppose she is," Maureen nodded, "what with school and her new job."

"Oh she works?" Sam asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah she works at the aquarium supply store. That's where she met Troy."

"Oh she never told me that he worked with her," Sam said. He wasn't lying really, she'd never told him anything about this supposed new boyfriend.

"Well he doesn't really work there of course, he just helps his father from time to time."

Sam groaned inwardly of course Troy Peckham, but he had been in Charlie's grade...which made him at least twenty one.

"Don't you think he's a little old for her." Sam tried to keep his voice even.

"Well she's always been mature for her age," Maureen shrugged, "and Troy is such a sweet boy."

Sam snorted, that guy was no boy. He was a man. Stacey was dating a man. What the hell had happened here?

"Well I suppose I'd better be going Mrs McGill," Sam said rising from his seat. He was trying not to think about the kind of things a man would expect from his Stacey.

"Oh really, okay." Maureen interrupted his thoughts. "Do you want me to tell Stacey you stopped by?"

"No that's alright," Sam raised his hands in protest. "I'll see her later."

He walked back to his car knowing what he said had been a total lie. He wasn't going to see her later. He wasn't going to see her at all. Clearly this was one ship that had sailed.


	15. Chapter 15: Just Not Ready

**AN: Jenna thank you once again and in regards to what you said, I completely agree. I intended this story to be 10 chapters, strictly scenes and just something I could write in a week where I had no assessments due. Sadly I've gotten too into the story! Now my plan is for 18 chapters and despite my best efforts the style has completely disappeared. I'm not sure how I'll finish writing this. They just got so darn interesting :P. I do apologise for making a mess of the format.**

**Incidentally there are both Stacey and Sam portions of this chapter.**

* * *

"Look Stacey I just can't do it," Troy said, folding his arms after taking another swig at his beer. Three empty bottles sat on the table beside him.

"Why not?" Stacey asked sadly.

"Because I'm nearly twenty fucking two years old. Do you have any idea how god-damn creepy it would look for me to be going to a god-damn prom."

"But you're my boyfriend," she said turning her eyes up at him.

"Oh my god I hate it when you try to manipulate me like that," he replied narrowing his eyes.

"What did I do?" she asked, taken aback.

"What did I do?" he mimicked. "You always do that emotional manipulation shit."

Stacey sat dumbstruck. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Besides, what's the point of even taking you. It's not like I'll get anything out of it." He was glaring at her and this time Stacey knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I told you I'm not ready yet," she said quietly.

"Yeah well when the hell do you think you're going to be ready!" he exploded. "I never would have asked you out if I had known you were so fucking frigid."

Stacey felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes but she bit the side of her cheek refusing to let them fall.

"Especially when everybody knows you already fucked Sam fucking Thomas," he added bitterly.

"What?" Stacey gasped. She felt like someone had squeezed all of the air out of her lungs. "Who told you that?" she whispered.

"Evan," Troy sneered. Evan was his little brother. He had been in the same grade as Sam.

"He told me that he used to give it to you all the time. Why the fuck else would he have been interested in you." Troy snorted before finishing what was left of his bottle.

Stacey breathed again, clearly this had just been some rumour but it hurt all the same.

"It's not true," Stacey said, her vision now blurred with tears but she still refused to let them fall.

"It's not," he said disbelievingly.

"No of course not," she breathed against his neck as she moved her legs to straddle his lap. "How could it be," she continued now rubbing her hands over his shoulders. He had been jealous like this before, after all she had dated a lot and Troy had taken each date as a personal injury.

"You didn't sleep with that guy?" Troy demanded.

"No of course not," Stacey lied. "How could I want him and not you."

Troy seemed to accept this immediately, as soon as she had said it a smug smirk had appeared on his face.

"Yeah now that I think about it it does seem ridiculous," he said stroking the stubble on his face as he contemplated this new information. Stacey kissed a his neck gently before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just scared," she said, which this time was 100% true. Though apparently this had been completely the wrong thing to say.

"Scared of what!" he fumed pushing her away. "What the fuck is there to be scared of?"

"I don't know," Stacey whimpered. Now even more determined not to cry.

"You do this on purpose don't you," he growled as he flipped her off his lap and crawled on top of her. "I'm sick of this juvenile bullshit, although what the fuck did I expect dating a fucking teenager. Here." He grabbed her hand and rested it between his legs. "You did this Stacey, now what the hell do you plan to do about it."

Even through his clothes she could feel he had started to get hard. As she looked down at the floor she discretely let her tears fall.

He seen her tears though and sneered again. "Yeah, that's what I fucking thought."

oxoxoxoxo

Sam slid the strap off the girls shoulder, watching as her dress slid down to reveal her underwear.

She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned his name. "Oh Sam," she breathed as he reached around to unhook her bra.

"Stacey," he moaned in reply. He froze, _oh shit_, he thought.

The girl pulled away and glared at him. "What the hell did you just call me?" she demanded.

"Uh." He was having the absolute worst deer in the headlights moment.

"What's my name Sam?" she asked, giving him what was perhaps the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

His mind raced but he couldn't think of a single thing.

"Goodnight Sam," the girl huffed, fixing herself up before slamming the door behind her.

Sam flopped back on his mattress. He reached around to the drawers he kept beside his bed and pulled out a photograph. It was a picture he and Stacey had taken together when they had first started going steady. He looked at it for a second before placing it on his chest and resting his hands behind his head.

Sometimes he really wished he was still sixteen.


	16. Chapter 16: Be Mine

**AN: Thanks for reviewing Jenna, Troy is an ass even when I was writing him I was disgusted by him. It was a little weird considering I created him but oh well.**

* * *

Sam banged on the front door. _Come on_, he thought, _she can't be out now_. He really needed to speak to her, and soon. Eventually she opened the door.

When he seen what she was wearing he slapped his hand to his forehead

"Oh fuck it's your prom night," he said leaning forward against the wall.

"Hi to you too," she tried to smile back. She was holding on to a box of tissues and her make up had run. She looked so sad.

"What's up?" he asked softly, standing upright again and swinging his hand forward to collect her free one. "Bad date?"

It was past ten, the prom itself must have ended by now.

"You could say that," she said, stepping forward and allowing herself to be hugged as she dropped the tissue box to the floor.

He felt her head drop onto his shoulder and heard her sniff. Evidently she was out of tears. Sam glared, what the hell kind of asshole had ruined her prom night?

"What happened?" he asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"It was that guy I was dating," she sniffed again. "He told me that if I didn't sleep with him then he wasn't going to take me to prom."

"What the hell?" Sam thundered, accidentally gripping her arm in frustration. "He didn't even take you?" He couldn't believe this dick. "All because you wouldn't sleep with him." Through all of this though, he couldn't help being a little relieved that she clearly hadn't slept with him. "That fucking pig. Where is he?"

Stacey shrugged. "At his house I expect. Don't worry about it," she said moving his arms so they were around her again. "I should've known something like this was going to happen," she continued. "He hadn't wanted to go in the first place. I don't even know why I bothered to get dressed."

"What a charmer," he snorted sarcastically. He looked at her again and sighed, feeling more depressed than angry. She looked so lost. His Stacey.

"My poor girl," he said, rocking her from side to side. "He never deserved you baby."

"Sam," she sniffed once more before pulling out of his embrace. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well." He let her go again and ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "I came to uh get you..I mean get you back."

"What?" Stacey asked, the beginning of a smile appearing on her lips.

Sam took a breath before continuing. "I mean I miss my girlfriend Stace. You. I need you."

"You want me to be your girlfriend again?" she asked slowly, her expression brightening.

"Well yeah," he said, god why was he so tongue tied. "You're leaving school soon and so it won't have to be long distance." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I don't know why you've been ignoring me but I'm going to fix whatever I did. I want you so much Stacey. I love you. Oh Stacey please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she said through her new stream of tears as she felt his arms wrap around her once more. "I don't know why I'm so emotional."

Sam just got mad again. The Stacey he knew didn't cry all the time, what had this bastard done to her.

"Shh it's okay," he said trying to calm both of them down. "Why don't we go upstairs. Wait, where's your mother?" he looked behind Stacey expecting to see Mrs McGill lurking.

"She's out with a friend of hers," Stacey said, cupping his cheek in her hand to make him focus on her again. "I think she didn't want to be home alone all night. I told her I was going to be at a party after prom."

He gave her another sympathetic look. Not only had she been stood up on her own prom but her mother hadn't been here for her.

"Well I'm definitely staying here then," he said. He grabbed her hand again and led her towards her own bedroom. He hadn't been inside for years. He barely recognised it. Fourteen year old Stacey had posters of teen bands and a ceramic pig collection. Eighteen year old Stacey had posters of Blaise Pascal, Ada Lovelace and René Descartes, with no pigs in sight.

"Where are the pigs?" he asked when he seen how much her room had changed.

"In boxes mostly," she said, smiling despite herself.

"And the posters? Finally owning your nerdiness I see."

"Shut up," she slapped him playfully before turning her back to him. "Sam, can you unzip me?" she asked sweetly.

He immediately did as she asked, sliding the shoulders of her dress down her arms so it fell in a pool on the floor. He turned around and sat on her bed.

"I was hoping you weren't wearing underwear," he said as she crawled beside him wearing her slip.

"You perve," she laughed. He opened his arms and she rested against his chest happily.

"So will you be mine again?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mhmm," she replied happily, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Mmm good," he sighed before tilting forward to kiss the top of her head.

"Sam?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why tonight?"

"Well I guess you should know," he sighed heavily, "I'm leaving tomorrow as part of a student exchange."

She looked up and seen his eyes twinkling in amusement. She smiled too, he really was an incurable practical joker.

"Really though," she pressed, resting against him again.

"I just couldn't stand it any more," he said. "Being without you I mean. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for months."

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"I couldn't get you on the phone," he reminded her. "Because you suddenly became the busiest girl in Stoneybrook."

She had the good grace to look guilty.

"In the end I just decided to come here and see you face to face," he finished.

"Oh," Stacey said. She suddenly was feeling that maybe she shouldn't have taken Claudia's advice. It hadn't really helped her at all.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" he suddenly demanded. "Was it because of that nimrod?"

Stacey assumed he was talking about Troy. "Well no, it's just people told me that you were using me," she half mumbled.

"What? Which people?"

"Well Claudia," she admitted.

He might have known it had been her.

"And your room mate."

"Nick!" Sam cried. "What the hell! That...that.." he was at a loss for an insult worthy enough for the level to which he had been screwed by his supposed friend.

"He wasn't causing trouble," Stacey said quickly. "He just said he thought our relationship was weird and stuff," she finished lamely.

"I never used you Stacey," he insisted. "I just...had trouble. With letting you go. You're a hard girl to say goodbye to you know," he said, tightening his hold on her. She felt that old warm fluttery feeling in her stomach and sighed.

"I wish you would have talked to me about it," he said, "then we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"Yeah," she said sadly, feeling quite stupid. Maybe she should have just talked to him.

"I get it though," he sighed. "I guess I was a little selfish, maybe."

"Maybe," Stacey agreed before moving up to kiss his lips with her own. "But it was my fault too. I guess, I just didn't want get rejected again."

"Oh honey," Sam whispered. Her words hit him like a knife in the gut. "I'm sorry for that."

"I know," she said just as softly.

"What about that other guy?" Sam asked suddenly. "I take it that you're through with him."

"Yeah he dumped me," Stacey said, starting to wonder why she ever dated him.

"God he just keeps getting better and better," Sam said sarcastically. "You want me to kick his ass babe," he asked in a silly macho voice.

"Yes," she smiled back at him.

Sam grinned at her. "He's gotta be the biggest idiot in the world to have let you go. Seriously, what a fucking moron."

"What does that make you?" Stacey teased.

"The luckiest idiot," he replied, "because you took me back."


	17. Chapter 17: Trust

**AN: I'm posting early because it's my best friend's birthday and I'm going out. I wrote the end quickly so I'm afraid it might not be clear. If you have trouble understanding let me know and I will rewrite. Thank you Jenna for reviewing, I couldn't have Stacey go to prom with that wanker and Sam busting into prom was way too cheesy. So unfortunately she missed out =[**

* * *

Sam yawned, stretching his arms high above his head before encircling the girl that shared his bed. She was still asleep.

They were in New York City in Sam's apartment. He shared it with three other people. Being the economically savvy students that they were it had occurred to them that it would be cheaper than student housing for the semester. Unfortunately it also meant his apartment was pretty cramped. Stacey had come to stay for the weekend and her luggage had barely fit in the room. Still he was comfortable, even more so at the moment with his girlfriend in his arms.

Stacey stirred, opening her eyes to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Morning beautiful," he said, grinning at her.

"Hi," she replied softly. He let her go so she could get herself comfortable.

"Sam," she said in the same tired voice, "I need to pee."

"Okay I'll go with you," he said moving to stand up.

"It's okay I remember where the bathroom is," she replied, confused as to why he would come.

He just grinned. "The lock doesn't work babe and there are three other dudes here. I'll guard the door for you."

"Oh," she replied and took the hand he offered to lead her down the narrow hall. He showed her to the correct room and then leaned against the closed door.

"Don't listen!" she called out.

He grinned, she was so cute. Nevertheless he stuck his fingers in his ears and hummed the theme to 'I Dream of Jeannie' which happened to be the first song he thought of. When she opened the door he nearly fell over backwards.

"Sorry," she said, grabbing his arm in a panic.

"It's okay," he said, steadying himself and managing not to fall on his ass.

In the corner of his eye he caught the sight of a door opening and quickly closing again.

"What was that?" Stacey asked, having not seen the door only hearing it.

"Ah, my room mate Francis," Sam said. "He's kinda shy."

"Oh, should I go say hi?" Stacey asked awkwardly.

"Just let him be for now," Sam smiled. "I'll introduce you later."

"Okay," she agreed and let him lead her by the hand back to his bedroom. When they lay down Sam wrapped both his arms and legs around her.

"It feels good having you here," he said happily.

"It's good being here," she replied, burrowing her face in his chest.

They stayed that way for a while until they were interrupted by soft tapping at the door.

"Yeah?" Sam called out, not moving an inch.

The door opened slowly to reveal a fairly nervous looking boy on the other side.

"Sam we need to talk about...oh I'm sorry," he said flustered. "I thought she had gone."

"Wait Frankie," Sam said, "this is my girlfriend Stacey. I told you she was staying here this weekend. Remember?"

"Oh, right," Francis agreed, clearly remembering no such thing.

"Hi," Stacey said, waving it what she hoped was friendly and not scary. She had some experience with shy, when she had first met Mary Anne she had treated her like she would attack her any second.

"I need to go now," Francis said shortly. "Bye."

"Are all your room mates like this?" Stacey asked feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"Well not really, but they kinda don't really hang around girls much. I mean one has a girlfriend but the other two..." he trailed off. "They are nice guys though."

"Aren't their girls in their course?" Stacey asked.

"Well yeah, but they're like maths girls," he said as if that explained everything.

"I like maths," Stacey pointed out, a little offended.

"Yeah but you're gorgeous," he smiled. "Most girls aren't like that period."

He paused to tuck some loose hair behind her ear before tipping her chin fondly.

"Why did he think I had left already?" Stacey asked suspiciously.

Sam just smiled. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to," he advised her.

"You had other girls here?" she asked sadly, turning her doe eyes toward him.

"Don't give me that Stace," he groaned. "I haven't been with another girl for ages."

"How long?" Stacey asked curiously.

"I don't know," he said, "It's not like I was counting the days. Does it bother you?" he asked noticing she still looked upset.

"No," she said but her eyes were telling him something different.

"Stacey," he said rubbing her arm, "what's really wrong here?"

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Yes you do," he said firmly but not harshly. "Tell me."

Her lip quivered.

"Whoa," he said, "don't cry about this," he said sweetly. "Come here," he pulled her in as tight as he could.

"It's just, Troy said and I'm afraid," she said incoherently.

Sam frowned, this whole thing must be left over issues from her asshole ex-boyfriend. God, he hated that guy.

"Stacey," he said trying to keep the pain out of his own voice. "Are you afraid I'm going to sleep with you and then dump you?"

The two times they had slept together it had been under less than romantic circumstances, but he hadn't treated her badly. He never treated any girl badly.

She shook her head no. She was caught somewhere between hiccuping and sobbing.

"It's okay," he said rubbing her back, "tell me when you're ready."

"Troy said you were only ever interested in me because you wanted to sleep with me," she finally managed to say.

"What the hell would he know about it!" Sam exploded.

"I don't know," Stacey recoiled.

Sam seen how scared she looked and calmed down quickly.

"Stacey, I want you because I love you." He grabbed her again. "I love everything about you from your beautiful eyes to your crazy pig collection. That stupid fucking asshole is the one that dated you to try and sleep with you. I'm not him Stace."

Now he really wanted to hurt that guy.

"It's just, when your car broke down that time...you asked me to come over afterward. Was it to sleep with you?"

"Well yeah," he admitted. "I'm not going to apologise for wanting you Stacey."

"It's just. You never have girlfriends Sam."

He understood. "Oh I get it you think that I think the only way I can trick you into sleeping with me again is if you're my girlfriend," he said more harshly than he intended.

"I'm sorry," Stacey apologised. "I know it's dumb."

"Stacey did I sleep with you last night?" he asked patiently although he was far from calm.

"No," she said quietly.

"See, it's you I want. Not just your body okay?"

"Okay," Stacey sniffed.

"I'll tell you what," Sam said. "I want even mention anything about sleeping with you until you make the first move okay? You take as long as you like."

"I'm sorry," she apologised again. "It's just something that I was afraid of."

"Hey I get it," Sam replied taking her hand and kissing it. "Can you do me a favour and forget everything that bastard ever told you?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay," he repeated, "let's go get breakfast." He ruffled her hair fondly, "I don't want you getting sick."


	18. Chapter 18: Making Love

**AN: Hey there, sorry for the massive delay but it must be cold in here because my computer keeps getting frozen (I also apologise for that joke). Anyway here is the final chapter. I finally decided I'd keep this story rated T though if you disagree with this please let me know and I will change.  
**

* * *

"Well that's the last of it," Sam said as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Stacey smiled. It was moving day. She was moving her stuff into her college dorm. Naturally she was going to school in good old New York City and Sam had been very quick to offer to help her move in. It was cute, he was excited she was moving to the city where they could now see each other every day again. Truth be told she was pretty excited herself.

"Are you tired?" she asked, walking over to stand beside him.

"Yes I am," he said, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back.

"It's a shame," Stacey said, biting her lip playfully.

"What is?" Sam asked opening his eyes immediately.

"Well, it's just I have this room all to my self until my room mate moves in next week."

"Yes you do," Sam said slowly.

Stacey smiled again. She could tell he was trying not to get his hopes up. He had been very good about not bringing up the bedroom issue until she did, but she'd been thinking about it non-stop and the more she did the more comfortable she became with the idea.

"So I was thinking we could make the most of it, but if you're tired..."

In a flash he was standing with his arms around her.

"Don't play with me Stacey, are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied softly. Now that she had decided those nerves of hers were kicking in again.

"I don't have anything," he said slapping his hand to his forehead.

It took a second for Stacey to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh you don't have a condom," she said realising. "Aw, you're so sweet," she said taking his hand away from his head.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because you weren't expecting anything."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Stacey asked.

"Well usually the reaction to 'I don't have a condom' isn't 'you're sweet'."

"I guess," Stacey replied, seeing the funny side, "but you are sweet."

She leant forward to close the gap between them and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked, clearly not trying to act too keen. "Should I head out?"

"I guess," Stacey said. "I'll go with you."

"Okay," Sam agreed putting his arm around her shoulders.

oxoxoxoxo

"What do we choose?" Stacey asked, overwhelmed at the selection that confronted them.

"You pick," Sam said, curious as to what she would do.

"Why me," Stacey whined. "They're for you."

Sam grinned. "They're for you too, and I wanna see what you choose."

"Okay.." Stacey said wearily.

She looked at the shelf again.

"Sam, I don't want to," she said after a solid minute of staring. She buried her face in his shoulder and refused to look up.

"That's okay," he said quickly.

Stacey couldn't help smiling again. Clearly he was afraid she meant she didn't want him any more.

He grabbed a box and took her hand pulling her to the counter. They ignored the stern expression of the woman who served them and soon afterward were back in Stacey's dorm.

Sam sprawled out on her bed and waited patiently for her to make the first move.

"I don't know what to do," she said shyly, looking down at the floor. When she looked up again Sam was smiling.

"How about you kiss me," he suggested.

"I could do that," she agreed. She walked over to her bed and kissed him softly.

"What now?" Stacey asked.

"What do you think?" he asked patiently.

"I don't know," she said uncomfortably.

"Well, go with what feels natural," he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed.

After a moments pause she stood back up and lifted her dress over her head before sitting back down again.

"That's a good start," Sam said, he reached forward to drag the backs of his fingers down her bare arm.

She nodded before reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it higher, he leant forward and put his arms above his head so she could pull it the rest of the way over his head.

"Sam?" she asked nervously. "Can you do the rest?" She was feeling very shaky and nervous.

"Of course," he replied. "Here, you lay back here." He gestured to where he had been laying down.

The minute his hands touched her she felt herself relaxing again. He finished undressing her carefully, stopping only to trail lines of kisses down her body as he removed her underwear.

"Is it going to hurt again?" she whispered, remembering the last time.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, moving so he was sitting above her, straddling her legs with his own.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Both times?" he asked frowning.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry baby," he said softly, leaning forward to nuzzle her hair. "You should have told me."

"Sorry," she started to say.

"Hey don't apologise," he stopped her. "Was that why you were so afraid of doing it again?" he asked.

She nodded miserably.

"Oh honey," he said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said lifting her hand to his cheek.

"I'll go slow," he promised. "You tell me if it's too much."

He kissed her mouth once more whilst his hand travelled to her thigh. He ran his fingers along her with long strokes before moving to the inside of her thigh and repeating the action. Stacey was surprised to find the skin here a thousand times more sensitive to the same motion. She moaned Sam's name which seemed to encourage him to the place that rested between her thighs.

His fingers now touched her in a way nobody had done before. Not even him. Her head was swimming so much with the unfamiliarity that she was caught completely by surprise when he slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped.

"Are you okay?" Sam checked, his lips still busy with the flesh of her neck.

"Yes," Stacey quickly affirmed though she wasn't quite sure how she felt.

"Good," he said satisfied. He curled his finger inside of her whilst rubbing her with his thumb. When Stacey moaned softly he seemed to take this as his cue to add a second finger inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"A little," she agreed but she was starting to find it more difficult to talk.

He continued on like this for a while, with Stacey finding the sensation more and more pleasant. Then suddenly his fingers were gone.

Not realising what she was doing she thrusted upward.

"Shh it's okay," Sam said, catching her leg and rubbing her thigh. "You're ready for me now," he said, "just give me a moment."

Stacey closed her legs and rubbed them together in frustration as she listened to Sam pull off his pants and open his box of condoms.

"Hurry up," she whimpered. She felt terrible like she was on the cusp of something wonderful and he had taken it away from her.

"Calm down Stace," he said, sitting back down next to her. She could tell from his voice that he was smiling.

Desperately she started to move her own hand downward but he caught her and moved it away.

"Don't try to finish without me," Sam said as he moved back over her.

When his hands spread her legs she felt relief. As he guided himself into her the pain returned but it was not as sharp as it had been, just a dull discomfort and soon even that was gone.

He moved slowly. Stacey could feel how tense he was by the way he had clenched his muscles.

"You can go faster," she said he words coming out in short breaths.

He was still hesitant, taking the fact he had hurt her before very seriously.

"Faster Sam," she almost pleaded, grinding herself against him.

After this Sam seemed to feel more comfortable in increasing the pace, moving faster, then harder.

It started, and her body took over. The wave of her orgasm sprung forth from her stomach and travelled down her shaky legs as she continued to thrust upward, then almost as quickly as it started it was gone.

Not long afterwards Sam finished and rolled off of her.

"How was it?" he asked her after a pause.

Stacey rolled over to see something she rarely ever seen cloud her boyfriends expression. Insecurity.

"It was wonderful," she whispered, finding his hand with her own.

"It will get better, I promise," he said, tucking her damp hair behind her ear.

"I know," she replied.

"How?" he asked, his eyes sparkling once more.

"Because you love me," she stated.

He smiled widely before leaning forwards to kiss her. When they broke apart he tipped her chin fondly. "You know what? I really do."

* * *

**AN: To Jenna, I had no other way to contact you so I'll do it here. First of all thank you for your reviews. You really made writing this story a ton easier knowing that someone actually cared about reading it. Secondly I am planning on writing a new story. I will start publishing on Monday so look out for it. Glad you think the rating works, I find the guidelines a little vague.**


End file.
